


Seré tu dulce y tu truco

by Beatha23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Gen, Halloween, Incest, Sex, Stanford Student Sam Winchester, Top Dean Winchester
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatha23/pseuds/Beatha23
Summary: Dean siempre ha odiado Halloween, y no cree que haya motivo alguno para dejar de hacerlo, o eso pensó hasta que alguien tocó a su puerta esa noche.Wincest





	Seré tu dulce y tu truco

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Supernatural no me pertenecen sino a Eric Kripke.
> 
> ¡Hola gente! 
> 
> NA: Reto con temática de Halloween🎃 (600 palabras) de la página en Facebook Wincest/J2 FANFICS [inglés & español]. 
> 
> Disfrútenlo. 
> 
> §×§×§×§×§×§×§×§×§×§×§×§×§×§×§×§×§

—¡Maldito Halloween! —gruñó acostado en la cama ¿Qué maldito niño va a pedir dulces a un motel? ¿Acaso no saben que los pedófilos hacen fila para tener a un niño tonto?

Dean trató de ignorar los molestos golpes en la puerta, pero sin embargo todo intento fue inútil. _¡A la mierda! Ese mocoso aprenderá a no molestar nunca más._

—Como no dejen de molestar voy a… —Las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta al ver la larga figura que estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Dulce o truco? —Si no hubiese sido por el Impala que estaba parqueado frente a la habitación, Sam hubiese pensado que Bobby se había equivocado en la información.

Sam estaba casi o más estupefacto que su hermano, podía sentir como su corazón latía desbocado al ver al hombre que ocupaba sus sueños y muchas noches atrás su cama.

—¡Sammy! —Dean no se preguntó el cómo ni el por qué Sam estaba allí. Simplemente se lanzó como un vendaval sobre su hermano menor.

—También estoy feliz de verte, pero me gustaría respirar un poco —comentó Sam, sintiendo los fuertes brazos de su hermano mayor.

—¡Dios, Sammy! ¿Qué haces aquí? —No es que no estuviera feliz de tenerlo entre sus brazos, pero se suponía que el chico debería de estar inflando ese gran cerebro en Stanford.

—Necesitaba hacer algo muy importante —dijo separándose de Dean y dando un paso dentro de la habitación.

—¿Qué? —Dean cerró la puerta y se posicionó al lado de Sam.

—Esto —Sam tomó a Dean de la camisa y lo besó con tanta pasión y amor por los meses que habían estado separados— ¡Diablos! Te extrañaba, Dean —su voz se quebró.

—Yo también te he extrañado, Sammy. No tienes ni idea de todas las noches que soñé con tenerte acurrucado entre mis brazos —Dean se consoló sabiendo que al menos por esa noche podría tener a su chico. Lástima que las horas no eran eternas— Otras noches tuve miedo que no volvieras a mí —confesó.

—Nunca podría irme de tu lado. Primero moriría antes de hacerte daño —Sam guardo silencio, esperando algún comentario sarcástico de parte de su hermano, pero en cambio solo recibió una sonrisa tan sincera como las que muestra cada vez que sale a colación el tema de su madre— Papá fue el que me echó, tú no tienes nada que ver con que me haya ido.

—Así que ¿dulce o truco, hermano?

—¿Contigo? Las dos —comentó hundiendo sus dedos en las finas hebras castañas de Sam. Su hermano siempre olía dulce y casi primaveral.

—Entonces, espero que seas muy creativo en este Halloween.

—Seré tan creativo que cuando estés leyendo esos aburridos libros me sentirás como si te acabara de joder —Dean tiró a Sam en la cama, viendo como este lo devoraba con la mirada.

La ropa desapareció de sus cuerpos en cuestión de segundos; y la noche siguió su curso entre besos, caricias y un sinfín de orgasmos. Los te quiero y los te amo fueron su nuevo vocabulario hasta que el sueño los dejo agotados, tanto físicamente como emocionalmente.

Dean despertó dándose cuenta que su Sammy no estaba en la habitación, pero en cambio había una nota en la almohada y un pequeño llavero de calabaza con un corazón tallado.

_Definitivamente esto no es un adiós. Esperó verte pronto._  
_Cuídate en cada cacería y no intentes ser un héroe. Recuerda que tienes que volver a mí._  
_Ojala y te guste tu regalo de Halloween._  
_Te amo mucho._  
_Siempre tuyo, Sammy._

—También te amo, Sammy —Después de todo el Halloween no era tan malo.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer ❤️.


End file.
